THERE FOR YOU
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: a song fic for ricky and amy. in rickys point of view. I OWN NOTHING!


_Sometimes I'm selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
And I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again  
_

Ricky always cheated. He couldn't be in a monogamist relationship even if he wanted to. Then one day he really wanted to be. And it wasn't with Grace; it was Amy the girl he got pregnant at band camp. He felt like such a dunce for making that mistake never in his life had he made that mistake to go without protection, but for some reason that one time he did and boom she's pregnant. She should of known she was ovulating don't girls know that stuff I don't know. But really she was a virgin I was the one that should have know better not her I was the more experienced one. Man and even though at first she didn't tell me she is slowly started to let me in. Even at band camp I knew she was different and now she is someone that I could see something with. But how can I she hates me and her dumb boyfriend Ben keeps down talking me to her I know it. All I can do is just continue calling and making sure she is all right and let her take the reins.

_I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you  
_

Amy called me last night she was so upset. Her parents were fighting and her dad who had already moved into the garage was really going to leave. Her mom was happy about that she had already started seeing this guy Scott, which hurt Amy even more. She had a rocky relationship with her mom well I thought so from what she has told me. I was so happy that I was the one she called I really want to be there for her no matter what she was upset about.

_  
__Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry, cry  
_

One day when I was over her house I was looking at some photos of Amy and her sister I never realized how blue her eyes were I knew they were a blue green but they were more blue ten green. They were beautiful. My favorite picture of Amy was the one her mom had on the mantle she had to be 14 because it looked so recent she was in the backyard and her brown hair had caught the sunlight so perfect it looked like she was wrapped in it. I wanted my baby to be as beautiful as its mother. I started to get all teary eyed I couldn't believe it, me Ricky Underwood begining to cry over a picture then I realized it was more then the picture I was crying over.

_  
__I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you  
_

_Amy came downstairs she was so huge, she had less then a month to go she was ready for it well not to be a mom but have it be out. I walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Asked her how she was feeling. "done!!!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at that, she was so perfect and not like Grace perfect a different perfect one where it wasn't because she was pure it was because no matter what she did it made me like her even more._

_  
__'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too_

We were sitting on her couch discussing what we were going to do I mean we were going to be parents in 3 weeks. She told me she wanted to keep the baby, she had thought about adoption and she even had people already to give the baby to but something inside her wanted to keep the baby. I was so thrilled when she told me that I knew that I could be a good father and a good guy if only I had the chance and here it is the chance I wanted and needed it came a little earlier then we had planned but if I had learned anything when I was dating Grace it was that God works in mysterious ways and that he has a plan for us and he will help us if we only ask him. As she was talking I just began to look at her, she might have thought I was thinking of something else but what I was thinking was that she is really beautiful inside and out she is the mother of my child. I had to say something "Amy" I began "what is it Ricky have you heard a word I said" I smiled and pushed the hair out of her face it always falls in her face "yes I was listening but I was also thinking as well." She got a nervous look on her face "you aren't backing out are you? You wanted to do this together you were the one that …"I stopped her mid sentence "no I am not backing out I would never I am never going to leave I just wanted to say …" I paused I looked at her I had flashbacks in my head from band camp from school to Dr appointments to when my dad showed to everything in between. I finally blurted it out "Amy I Love you!" She just stared at me "really I mean I knew we were getting close but I never imagined that close I mean she was all over the place she was rubbing her stomach….._I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to__  
_

"Amy you ok? I didn't mean to upset you I just needed to tell you that and it isn't because you are having our baby. It's because I really do love you and I know that you are going with Ben and I don't want to cause any trouble there. I don't need another reason for you to hate me." I got up to leave I felt very awkward I hate that feeling I always try to avoid this but I couldn't not this time I wasn't going to run away I just told the woman I love that I love her I am not running away not this time.

_  
__I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you_

As I turned around there was Amy right behind me "Ricky wait!" she stood right in front of me and looked in my eyes "Ben and I broke up last week he couldn't handle me spending so much time with you he asked who I loved I really wanted to believe it was him, but the truth is …" she took a long paused look down at the ground and then back up at me. "What Amy what is the truth?" She smiled "the truth is I LOVE YOU RICKY!" I smiled I did my best to wrap my arms around her I kissed for the first time since band camp. And it was different I was trying to get with her I was open with her it was a kiss you would find in an old movie from the 40's. As I held her in my arms I felt the baby kick here we were our little family always and forever I was going to be there for them.


End file.
